Magikarp salesman
card|Traveling Salesman (Aquapolis 137)}} |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Magikarp salesman |jname=コイキング売り |tmname=Koiking salesman |image=Magikarp Salesman.png |size=225px |caption=The Magikarp salesman in the anime |age=no |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |region=Unknown |relatives=Wife and children (allegedly) |trainer=no |game=yes |generation= , , , |games= , , Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee! |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP015 |epname=Battle Aboard the St. Anne |enva=Eric Stuart (EP015-SS004) Bill Rogers (DP021) Tom Wayland (BW116) |java=Unshō Ishizuka }} The Magikarp salesman (Japanese: コイキング売り Koiking salesman) is a character who sells various Pokémon, usually Magikarp, at outrageous prices. In the games In , as well as the remakes and Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Magikarp salesman appears in 's Pokémon Center and sells the a for 500. Though he does not make an appearance, the Magikarp salesman is briefly alluded to in , as well as the remakes . In the Poké Mart in Pewter City, a boy will offer to show his to anyone who speaks to him. Speaking to a girl nearby causes her to remark how the boy had purchased a Magikarp from a "weird old man" three years prior, and trained it until it evolved into a Gyarados. In , the Magikarp salesman appears again on Marvelous Bridge to sell a Magikarp for 500. However, unlike in Kanto, Magikarp are not native to Unova and can only be found in the Nature Preserve . It always has a speed IV of 31 in these games. Pokémon Sold Quotes :"Hello, there! Have I got a deal just for you! I'll let you have a swell Magikarp for just 500! What do you say?" ::No: "No? I'm only doing this as a favor to you!" ::Yes: ('' got Magikarp!) * If talked to again :"Well, I don't give refunds!"'' :"Hello there, / ! Have I got a deal just for you! I'll let you have a secret Pokémon – a Magikarp – for just 500! So, you'll buy it, am I right?" ::No: "No? You say no? I'm only doing this as a favor to you!" ::Yes: ('' paid an outrageous 500 and bought the Magikarp...) * If talked to again :"Well, I don't give refunds. You knew what you were getting!"'' , :" / ! I have a deal for YOU! And for you alone. Here's your chance. I will sell you the secret Pokémon Magikarp... For an unbelievable 500! How about it? Interested?" ::No: "Oh, that's too bad..." ::Yes: ('' bought the Magikarp for 500.'' After giving the player a Magikarp) "Oh, yeah... Returns not accepted, got that?" * If the player doesn't have enough money :"Looks like you don't have enough money." * If the player's party is full :"You have no room in your party!" Sprites In the anime In the main series History Original series The Magikarp salesman is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He usually appears as a traveling con man who is always getting people, usually James, to buy one of his worthless . His first appearance was on the St. Anne in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, where he was selling to anyone foolish enough to buy one. He would tell them that they would reproduce at a rapid rate and make the buyer rich. James was foolish enough to buy one, which later evolved into a . He later reappeared in Tricks of the Trade, and was partially responsible for Jessie obtaining her . The Magikarp salesman was again trying to sell Magikarp to James, but he recognized him from the St. Anne and chased after him. During the pursuit, the Magikarp salesman bumped into Jessie, which sent her flying over to a nearby trading machine. When she bumped into it, the Poké Ball containing her fell into the machine, trading it for 's Wobbuffet, which he had been trying to trade off throughout the episode. Some time after, he reappeared with the same selling strategy in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally. Later, in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid, he traded his for James's Victreebel. In the Hoenn region, the Magikarp salesman had changed his operation; now, he was attempting to sell Pokémon disguised as rare Pokémon. In Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, he sold a Magikarp disguised as to for a stolen 's . After placing her new Pokémon into some water, Jessie realized she had been conned as the paint washed away, revealing Feebas to be a Magikarp. Ash and were able to reunite Spoink with its pearl, but the Magikarp salesman was able to escape. The Magikarp salesman later appeared at Fortree City's Feather Carnival in Who's Flying Now?, selling a disguised as a . James came across him while searching for a Chimecho and attempted to it. However, its real identity was revealed and a gust of wind blew it away. He tried his golden Magikarp scam on in Showdown at the Oak Corral, claiming that the Magikarp could lay golden s. However, unlike Team Rocket, Tracey was too smart to fall for this trick. The Magikarp salesman ran off when he discovered that he had knocked on the door of Professor Oak's Laboratory. He made a cameo appearance when Ash caught in Channeling the Battle Zone. The Magikarp salesman reappeared in Ya See We Want An Evolution!. He sold a dual evolution machine/mecha-bot to Team Rocket. While he did inform Team Rocket that the machine must warm up for at least a week before use, Team Rocket forgot to follow his instructions, which resulted in its failure to evolve Pokémon and sustain its mecha-bot form. Therefore, it is unknown if this was another one of his scams, or if the machine would truly have worked. However, considering the fact that he ran off after telling them this information, it may have been another lie to keep them from following him. He made a cameo appearance in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, being one of the many people seen at the Kanto Fair that Ash and his friends were visiting. There, he was once again trying to sell Magikarp to people. Character The Magikarp salesman is a con man; as such, he isn't afraid to lie to or mislead his customers in order to sell his goods. He prefers to travel the world to remain undetected by the authorities and any disgruntled clientele like James. Pokémon On hand to sell to foolish customers for ridiculously high prices. He usually manages to sell them by telling the customer that he or she could sell the Magikarp hatched from this Magikarp's s, as well as Magikarp hatched from those Magikarp's eggs and so forth, resulting in the potential customer getting rich. In reality, however, Magikarp is a completely useless Pokémon which cannot provide riches to anyone except for the Magikarp salesman himself, due to the ridiculous prices at which he sells his Magikarp. Sometimes the Magikarp salesman has also tried to sell his Magikarp by disguising them as and telling to the customer that it would evolve into , the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. Oddly, he has never tried any sort of similar tactic with selling Magikarp as is, by informing the customer that it would evolve into the powerful . In Ya See We Want an Evolution! he also tried to offer some special gifts for the customer if he or she buys a Magikarp.}} In Who's Flying Now?, the Magikarp salesman was selling what appeared to be , a Pokémon James had wanted since his youth. James purchased one of these, unaware that the salesman was in fact selling , all of them disguised as Chimecho. The disguise on James's Hoppip fell apart.}} Sold . It attacked , and Team Rocket with and has never been seen since.}} The Magikarp salesman sold this Magikarp to Jessie disguised as a Feebas. Later its disguise paint dissolved away and its true identity was revealed. It hasn't been seen ever since and it is likely that Jessie has released it.}} Traded away The Magikarp salesman offered Team Rocket to trade his for them so they could use its to lure other Pokémon. After a short conversation, it was decided that James would trade his for Weepinbell. Later, the new Weepinbell evolved into a new . But after it bit Jessie's hair, Jessie used her to send it away. Later, James's new Victreebel met his old Victreebel, fell in love with it and disappeared to a forest along with it.}} Released In Pokémon Origins The Magikarp salesman appeared briefly in File 2: Cubone, selling a for 500. Pokémon Sold on before Red entered Mt. Moon.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石塚運昇 Unshō Ishizuka |en=Eric Stuart (EP015-AG084, SS004) Bill Rogers (DP021) Tom Wayland (BW116) |fi=Pauli Virta (EP015) Veeti Kallio (AG079, AG084) Antti Jaakola (DP021) Jari Salo (BW116) |cs=Radovan Vaculík (EP015-EP201) Michal Holán (DP021) |he=דודיק סמדר Dudik Smadar עדי וייס Adi Weiss |hu=Péter Pálfai |es_la=Carlos Enrique Bonilla (EP015) Carlos Íñigo (EP146) Hugo Navarrete (EP201) Luis Alfonso Padilla (EP261) Alejandro Mayén (AG079) César Arias (AG084, SS004) Unknown voice actor (DP021) Enrique Cervantes (BW116) |es_eu=Manuel Bellido (EP015) José Escobosa (EP146-EP261) Eduardo del Hoyo (AG079-DP021, SS004) César Martín (BW116) |pl=Mirosław Wieprzewski (EP015) Grzegorz Pawlak (EP146) Krzysztof Zakrzewski (EP201) Jacek Kałucki (EP261) Cezary Kwieciński (DP021) Artur Kaczmarski (BW116) }} Trivia * The Magikarp salesman was given a Hispanic accent in all of the dubbed episodes except for Showdown at the Oak Corral and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, where he speaks without an accent. This may have been an oversight of both the Pokémon Chronicles and The Pokémon Company International production teams, since after TPCi took over the dub, his Hispanic accent returned only in Ya See We Want an Evolution!. * In most of the Magikarp salesman's appearances, the Team Rocket Trio ends up losing and gaining a Pokémon: ** In Battle Aboard the St. Anne, James gains a Magikarp and loses it soon after. ** In Tricks of the Trade, Jessie loses her and gains a . ** In Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid!, James loses his but gains a that evolves into another (and loses that one soon after). ** In Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, Jessie gains and loses a after thinking it was a . ** In Who's Flying Now?, James gains a and loses it soon after (he also gains a in the same episode). * Trades often occur in episodes that the Magikarp salesman appears in. * Every episode he appeared in as a major appearance was written by Yukiyoshi Ohashi. The two episodes in which he made a cameo appearance were written by Atsuhiro Tomioka. * The Magikarp's salesman's appearance is similar to that of the main character from the series , Bakabon's Papa. Category:Anime characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters de:Karpadorhändler es:Vendedor de Magikarp fr:Vendeur de Magicarpe it:Venditore di Magikarp ja:コイキング売り zh:鯉魚王大叔